With the rapid development of computer network techniques, network has become one of the important ways for receiving information now and different servers may provide different services in a network. With respect to the current enterprise working environment, the arrangement of personal computers and some specialized servers is a common IT structure. Generally, servers are mainly managed and maintained by a MIS personnel or a network manager, who must not only take charge of the development and maintenance of information application system for users, but also keep the performance of the information system in an optimum condition.
While managing and maintaining a server, it needs to be connected to a display in order to perform various settings and services on the server via the display. A current server mostly comprises a plurality of swappable hard disks, each of which is electrically connected to an inner mainboard, and one or more power supplies for providing electricity to the mainboard, fan sets, CD-ROMs, or the swappable hard disks etc. At the back side of the server there are, for example, connectors connected to a display, wires connected to external uninterrupted power systems, wires of input and output signals or wires communicating with other servers and systems. Meanwhile, several servers or other different systems are often integrated into one shelf depending on the various requirements of the client, and a large number of wires at the back side of the shelf are needed to integrate components such as casing fans, power supplies, network interfaces and so on. Therefore, these shelves are usually stood near the wall for hiding a large number of wires at the back side thereof.
However, when a MIS personnel wishes to manage and maintain a server, he may have to move the server from behind the shelf near the wall, or even move the shelf itself so as to connect to a display for monitoring the settings of the server system. Thus, it is inconvenient to operate. Moreover, if more than one server need to be managed and maintained simultaneously, the connections between the connectors of the servers and the display has to be changed constantly, which is very time consuming.
Accordingly, in view of the problems in which the connectors are provided at the back side of servers in the conventional technique, there is a need for a way to solve the above-described problems in order to manage and maintain servers effectively.